


Better Life

by WinterSpells



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also OCs that me and the man made, Arabella Schnee, F/F, Icky Stuff, Mentions of Weiss and team RWB, Pregnant Glynda, Short little thing, This is the good side of them, Wren Schnee, also an actual good ending for once, hopefully it's not bad, instead of the bad, this is a Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpells/pseuds/WinterSpells
Summary: Glynda's perspective on things one late night in the last trimester of her pregnancy.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 13





	Better Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a while now but never had the time or energy. I finally managed to yesterday, so I guess this is a little something-something because I haven't been updating my other story like I should be.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song Better Life by Pink.

Glynda let out a rush of air as she glanced over at the bedside alarm clock. It was still relatively early, only one in the morning, but that didn’t make her any less frustrated. She was used to bouts of insomnia from her teaching years, what with all the grading and going over lesson plans, and generally going above and beyond by helping her students perfect their fighting techniques and bashing their heads in until they understood what proper grammar and punctuation were, but this, this was pure torture. 

“‘Ou mmkay?” Came the sleepy murmur from beside her, one that made her smile.

“I’m fine, I just can’t get comfortable.”

“I can rub your back.” As much as Glynda loved that suggestion, and those exhausted baby blues staring at her as if she were the only thing in the world, she politely declined. 

“Go back to sleep, dear, I’ll be able to manage.”

“But…”

Normally she wasn’t met with much resistance, but on nights like these, Winter liked to be comforted, even if she would never admit it.

She nearly fell asleep herself ten minutes later when Winter cuddled into her side, purring contentedly at her hair being played with, but as always, her mind began to wander. 

Did Winter really love her, or was she playing the responsible wife and dutiful mother? Every Schnee could act with the best of them surely, so why not her as well?

A prompt kick to the stomach retaliated against her thought process, making herself hiss in the quiet room. 

"That's not fair," she whispered, "you can't keep me awake _and_ kick me. Pick one and stick with it." 

She only got another kick in response. 

"Fine, but we're not done talking about this," the blonde waited for something to happen, and when nothing did, she let out a loud sigh, while somehow managing to disentangle herself from Winter. 

She didn't need her to wake up and hear her basically arguing with herself. 

_She's seen worse._ Right, well, moving on. 

Unconsciously, she placed a hand on her stomach as she walked out of the room, her feet automatically taking her to the twins room. 

They were growing too fast for her liking, especially with their eldest of four minutes acting more and more like her mother each day, but alas, she was proud of them.

The soft smile that lit up her face once she entered the room couldn't have been stopped, even if she had wanted to. Of course her son was sprawled out, practically hanging off of his bunk while her little girl, the more controlled of the two, even in sleep, was in the middle, cocooned in blankets. 

Settling him back in bed was more of a chore for her than previously, what with her massive stomach, but as usual, she managed. 

"Momma?" 

Hazel green eyes stared back at her, sleep and confusion evident. 

"Hm?" 

"Are you okay?" It warmed her heart to have her loved ones checking up on her. _It'll be taken away eventually. No, stop, don't think of that._

"I'm more than okay, honey. Now it's time to go back to sleep."

It was nearly becoming a nightly ritual for Glynda to retuck them in, so with a flourish, she made sure that he had his teddy bear, and with a kiss on the forehead, she turned and made her way out. 

"Hey Momma?" 

Poking her head back through the door, she smiled. It was honestly contagious at this point. 

"Yes?" 

"I know Bella doesn't say it a lot, but she loves you." 

"I know she does, baby."

"I love you too, you know."

"And I love you, my sweet boy." 

Leaving the door cracked open, she shuffled and waddled her way through the house, eventually making it on the back patio, throw blanket and snacks in hand. 

In these moments Glynda was thankful Winter had installed a little sitting bench for her, the soft, stylish pillows doing wonders on her back as she reclined into them. 

"Are you satisfied now, little one?" 

For whatever reason, the both of them seemed to feel the most content when they were out here under the stars. She hoped to keep that feeling for as long as she could. 

It wasn't until she felt another blanket being added to her shoulders that Glynda realized she had spaced off, and dare she even say, had fallen asleep. 

"What time is it?" 

"It's almost four." 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Her eyes blinked back in time to focus on the ethereal glow of her wife's hair shining in the moonlight, along with the flick of a lighter. 

"It isn't the same without you there."

Wrinkling her nose, Glynda briefly turned away before looking back. 

"What have I told you about that?"

"Shit," Winter blew out a puff of smoke and smashed her cigarette into the ashtray, a guilty grin plastered on her face. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting."

It was nice that she was making an effort to wean herself off, at least. _But is she really sorry?_

"I feel the same way when I see the wine in the fridge." 

Her wife's quiet chuckle eased her nerves. 

"The doctor said a glass every once in a while would be fine."

"I know, but I'd rather be safe." Truth be told she hadn't craved it as much as she thought she would. 

"I'll go ahead and give the bottle to Weiss. I'm sure the girls can at least have a fun time with it."

"Aren't they due for a visit?" She missed them terribly, and the thought of them coming to see her filled her with warmth. _I doubt they miss me._

"I think so, dear." 

With the way Winter was looking at her, a different kind of warmth was setting in. 

"You didn't answer my question."

"I technically did."

"But it wasn't the one I wanted." It was another ritual for Winter to clear her scent of smoke before coming near her, or else it set off the nausea. 

"Then I guess the correct answer is I told the General I'm not coming in." 

Glynda was sure her eyebrows couldn't have gone any higher. 

"And he was fine with that?"

"Oh gods no," she shrugged, "but I told him that since I haven't had any time off in...I don't even know how long, actually...but being home is more important right now."

To say she was incredulous would be an understatement. 

"How long?" How many times had she asked that question? 

"Tomorrow." Shit. "They're reviewing time off for the rest of the week, maybe two if I'm lucky."

"Wow." _She's only staying for herself, isn't she?_

The toothy grin she got in response begged to differ. 

"I know I shouldn't be excited about it, but maybe I can hope for a few minutes." 

Maybe they both could. 

"What is it?" She hadn't noticed she had been idly rubbing her stomach, or maybe it was the look on her face that alerted Winter to action. "Can I get you something? I'll go get water." 

Glynda wasn't able to open her mouth in time, and before she knew it, a water bottle was in her hand, her wife urging her to drink. 

What a surreal experience. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine, stop smothering me. No, wait, come back."

Those words were nearly constant now, and they never ceased to have Winter roll her eyes, but still do as she was told. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" And Winter always said she was the constant worrier in this relationship.

"Yes, yes I'm sure, I was just…" _You don't love me. How could you? I'm so-_

"Look at me." 

She did, and was nearly brought to tears because of it. 

"How do you always know?" _Your eyes were always the most expressive part of you._

And they told her everything she needed to know. Winter did love her, their children, and the life they'd managed to build together. 

Twinkling laughter made her heartbeat triple. "I really don't, but it's been a while since I've been home and I figured maybe you needed some ah...reassurances." 

This was followed by an eyebrow wiggle, and every insecure thought that cluttered her mind slowly melted away as that velvet voice wrapped in sin and those strong hands that treated her like porcelain. 

Maybe they really were finally living the life they've always wanted.


End file.
